


Beg For Me

by sparklingspence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Gaps, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, Top Aaron Hotchner, cheating but not on spence, dirty old man hotch, haley brief mention of cheating, jk but like, nothing really happens until they separate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingspence/pseuds/sparklingspence
Summary: Spencer is a Camboy who’s new neighbour watches his shows when he think Spencer doesn’t know.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. BigH1971

Spencer stood outside the new house with boxes of his belongings surrounded around him. Over the last few years he was able to save up enough money to pay for a home of his own in a fairly nice neighborhood with the earnings he got from his R rated live streams, he couldn't be more proud of himself. His weakness overshadowed the joy of a new home though. Spencer knew his lanky arms wouldn't be able to carry in all of the boxes but just in time he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spencer turned around to be faced with a man, quite possibly twice his age but attractive nonetheless.

“Well i'm Aaron Hotchner, i live just across from you. I just came over to see if you needed any help moving boxes inside?" The man he now knew as Aaron offered. Spencer couldn't be more grateful for the amazing timing. 

"That would be great! Do you mind carrying some of the heavier boxes in for me? you clearly are a lot stronger than me" The younger man joked, biting his lip and looking towards some of the boxes. Aaron agreed, picking up two boxes and moving them into the house. 

That was the first day Spencer and Aaron met.

Now about 3 months later Spencer had started his own little game with Mr. Hotchner from across the street. Aaron over the past few months made his attraction towards the younger boy very noticeable, whether he knew it or not. Spencer got satisfaction from knowing a much older man thought of him in such a way. The man would often go outside in the pants he knew made his ass look good, or dress in something that showed off his body well if he knew Aaron was outside just to get the experience of seeing the other rush inside with a small tent in his jeans. He never planned on actually doing anything about it but he enjoyed the teasing. The teasing only got more fun when Spencer noticed a person going by the username “BigH1971” join his streams. 

Spencer grabbed everything he would need from his toy chest, placing it on the bed and going to his closet. Spencer picked out purple silk panties and white thigh high socks and quickly dressed himself in the clothing. He looked at himself in the full length mirror before sitting infront of his laptop and starting the stream. Spencer waited a few minutes for people to start joining. As soon as “BigH1971” joined he got on with the show because that was who he was really wanting. Spencer held up two different dildos, one pink and thick possibly five inches, he doesn’t remember because he bought it a while ago, and the other one purple, still thick but probably 7 inches. 

“Which one should i use?” he asked, starting to palm himself through the purple panties while he waited on the answers. 

pink  
purple  
purple  
pink

there was a mix of answers but as soon as he got Aaron’s answer he grabbed the purple one and starting lubing it up. 

“I’m sorry i didn’t stretch my hole on camera” he said, giving a pout to the camera and pushing his panties to the side. 

“i just couldn’t wait, i was so horny so i had to this morning” Spencer placed himself above the silicone toy, pressing the head of it in his hole. Spencer let out an over exaggerated moan at the feeling before sinking himself down about halfway

“It’s so big, stretching me so good, sir” he said to the camera before entering the rest of the toy inside. Spencer slowly started to bounce on the toy, almost forgetting the camera on him. He opened his eyes, making eye contact with the camera as he sped up his pace. 

“Can i touch myself? Please? i need it so bad” he begged, looking down towards the comment section on screen. There was a mix of yes and no’s but mostly yes so he reached a hand down to his small cock, one of the many reasons the men and women on his stream watched, and started to jerk himself off. Spencer continued the bounces while he rubbed over the red tip of his cock. All Spencer could think of is what Aaron’s cock would feel like inside him, how full he would make him feel. He also wondered what Aaron would do to him, would he hit him? spank him? degrade or praise him? what does he like to be called? the thoughts of what Aaron might be like in bed was so much for him that white dribbles of cum dripped from his tip. It looked pathetic, he couldn’t cum like a real man would, like Aaron. Spencer smirked and wiped the cum from his cock, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking. Maybe he could invite Aaron over for ice cream one day and do the same thing. Maybe Aaron would see him do it and bend him over. Just maybe he could get Aaron to do a show with him?


	2. Spencer is not a fan of Haley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Spencer and Aaron met, Aaron also watched his first stream of Spencers.

Aaron went to kiss Haley on the cheek but she slyly dodged it, not enough to make it a big deal but enough for him to notice. She had been pulling away for a while but perhaps so has he, after all he just spent yesterday afternoon watching his young neighbours stream.

“I’ll be home around 7, there’s left overs in the fridge for dinner but you’re on your own for lunch” She told him quickly before rushing out the front door with keys in hand. Aaron bit his lip before looking up at the framed photos along the hallway. 

The first few were occupied with both Haley and Aaron smiling happily but as he looked down further he realized how unhappy the both of them started to look. Maybe we needed to spice things up in the relationship? he thought. He still cared for her, so why isn’t there that spark anymore? Why do neither of them feel satisfied after being intimate? Hotch sighed before sitting down infront of his computer and pulling up his preferred search engine. 

‘How to spice up your sex life?’ 

Multiple articles appeared but he clicked on the first one. He scrolled through a few different suggestions before a couple caught his eye. 

‘Add in another person’

‘Open relationship’ 

Aaron leaned back in his chair and contemplated how he would even bring it up. It’s not like they knew anyone to add in to their dynamic? well, Aaron did but he wasn’t sure how Haley would handle it. How can you tell your wife of five years that the new neighbour across the street makes your dick hard? you can’t!He groaned and shut the computer off, a little more aggressive than necessary but he was frustrated! Aaron stared out the window for who knows how long but was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. He reluctantly stood up and opened the door with a less than friendly face until he noticed the young, short, and pretty boy across the street on his doorstep. 

“Hi Aaron! sorry to bother you but i have a favour to ask” Spencer said before biting his lip anxiously and rocking on the balls of his feet. 

“Oh it’s no bother, Haley went to her friends house so i’m home alone” he chuckled “So what’s up?” 

“I got a new bed delivered today but it’s heavy and i remembered when you helped me bring stuff in before” The younger man rambled before cutting himself off and blushing. 

“Yeah of course! i can help you set it up as well” Aaron smiled at him. “Come on in for a moment, i just need to get dressed and i’ll be right back” 

Spencer nodded before stepping in and taking a look around, not even paying attention to the elder running up the stairs. Spencer looked at some of the pictures on the wall, smiling until he noticed Haley in a few of the newer looking ones. He rolled his eyes. He knew she was cheating, he saw her get out of the car with a man multiple times when Aaron wasn’t home and kiss him as well. It wasn’t his place to tell Aaron but he felt bad. 

Spencer didn’t even hear Aaron come back downstairs, only noticing when the other spoke up. 

“You ready?” Aaron asked, grabbing his own house keys and shoving them in his jean pocket. Spencer nodded and followed him out the door and back over to his place. 

*

“This is a big bed Spencer, no wonder you needed help” Aaron joked. The two stood infront of the brand new king sized bed in the middle of the room. 

“Yeah, but come lay down” Spencer flopped down face first on the bed, burying his head in the pillows “it’s super comfy” 

Aaron laid down beside him. 

“You’re right, it is comfy. But you live alone, why do you need such a big one?” Aaron questioned. 

“Extracurricular activities will take place here” Spencer giggled, wiggling his eyebrows. Aaron felt his cheeks warm up. Aaron looked over at him. 

“You should come have dinner with me and Haley tomorrow! she should be home and you guys haven’t met properly yet. You’re also the only person in this neighbour hood who isn’t horrible to be around.”

“Ha! thanks, and yeah that will work but i have to be home by 7.” spencer agreed. Spencer tried not to visibly cringe at the mention of Haley but again.. it was none of his business.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Aaron helped Spencer set up a new bed and invited him to dinner over at the Hotchner Household.

Spencer stood in his full length mirror, straightening out his shirt while standing in just underwear. He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to pick out something that would go well with his dark red knit sweater but nothing looked the way he wanted it. It was frustrating and Spencer was close to just not showing up for dinner at Aaron’s home but he would feel bad. 

He took one last look in his closet before his eyes landed on a pleated white skirt. Perfect, he thought to himself and slipped it over his thighs. Spencer took another look at himself in the mirror, tucking in his sweater and fixing his shaggy brown hair. The young man slid into his converse that matched the top and grabbed everything else he might need before walking out the door and across the street to the Hotchner household. He barely knocked before the door was swung open to reveal Aaron in a nice dress shirt and jeans. 

“Hey Spencer, come on in. Unfortunately Haley won’t be joining us tonight like I planned” He explained and stepped aside to let the younger man inside. Spencer had to contain his excitement. 

“How come?” Spencer asked to be polite, even though he didn’t really care. He slipped his shoes off and closed the large wooden door behind him.

“Um well.. We’ve been having problems.” Spencer didn’t know how to react to that. Of course he knew but he wasn’t ever that good at comforting people, hell, he couldn’t even comfort himself! 

“I-I’m sorry”

“No, No, don’t worry about it. It’s been happening for a while, nothing new.” He assured but it didn’t stop Spencer from feeling guilty. He was the one who brought it up and he also was the one who streams for this man. Spencer bit his lip and stood by the table, not sure what to do in such an uncomfortable situation. Should he sit down? Should he hug the man? He wasn’t sure so he decided to wait for instructions on what to do. It didn’t take long before Hotch cleared his throat to try and ease the awkwardness he created. 

“So.. I’ve never seen you wear a skirt before”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t wear them often in public but i felt that it would be an okay occasion for one tonight”

“It looks nice” Aaron complimented although ‘nice’ was just one of the words he would use to describe seeing Spencer in a skirt. His long pale, not to mention hairless, legs looked amazing, he would love to have them wrapped around his torso while he pounded into the younger man. He shook those thoughts away and gestured for Spencer to sit down at the table. Spencer obeyed and sat down, tapping his thin fingers against his thigh just below the pure white skirt. 

“So what are we eating, Chef Aaron?” Spencer giggled. 

“I made my famous Lasagna, I’ve perfected this recipe when i was a child.” 

“I’ve never really cooked, I snack more but I often forget to eat”

“That explains why you’re so tiny” Aaron said with a frown. He felt like he had to protect this boy and knowing that he doesn’t even take care of himself is like a jab to the heart. Spencer doesn’t think too much about the comment, shrugging it off with a small laugh. 

Aaron placed a plate down in front of Spencer and one where he would sit himself. Aaron finished setting the table and sat down across from the younger man. The two both dug into the cheesy dish before Spencer let out a moan that went straight to Aaron’s cock. He bit his lip trying not to show how much his innocent moan effected him. 

But Spencer knew. Although the food was amazing, Spencer let out the moan a little more exaggerated than he should’ve. 

The rest of dinner was spent with them making small talk and getting into a little bit of Aaron and Haley’s relationship. Unfortunately Spencer had to get home to work and get ready. 

Spencer wished Aaron a good evening and not without a hug and small kiss on the cheek, pressing their bodies close together when he felt Aaron’s cock against him. 

*  
“Hey pretty boy, you ready for tonight?” Derek greeted as he walked into Spencers home, placing a travel bag on the floor. Spencer gave him a cheeky grin, walking up behind the taller man and laying a light slap on his jean clad ass. 

“I’m very ready, I even bought a nice new set for you tonight!” Spencer smiled as Derek grabbed him by his waist, laying him across the couch and laying a slap on his ass. 

“Good, go get ready and turn on your stream” Spencer smiled and ran upstairs into his bedroom. 

Spencer put on a light pink crop top and a skirt that didn’t even cover his ass before running back down to Derek with his camera and computer. 

“You still waiting on that neighbour?” The darker man asked while taking his shirt off. 

“Yes i am, his wife and him aren’t working out. Soon enough i can mess with him the way i would like to. Right now, through a screen is all i’m going to work with cause i refuse to be a hypocrite.” Spencer explained while turning on his laptop and signing on to his streaming site. Derek just nodded with a smile and a small shake of his head.

Derek and Spencer had been fucking around for years, no actual feelings exchanged besides friendship so they knew quite a bit about the other and their lives. 

Spencer turned on the camera, introducing himself while Derek stood off to the side before coming into the scene and running his fingers through Spencers curly brown hair. Spencer stayed kneeling on the ground while Derek stood over him, being face to face with Dereks bulge in his jeans. 

“Sir, may i please suck your cock?” Spencer asked innocently, looking up at Derek through his thick eyelashes. 

“Go ahead, pull my cock out now” Spencer eagerly unzipped the elders jeans and pulled out his cock, it was large and probably around 8-9 inches. Biggest cock he’s ever seen. He licked up the side of his cock and started to kitten lick at the tip. Derek roughly gathered a handful of his hair and made Spencer look up at him. “Put that pretty mouth to use now or i will spank your ass raw” he threatened. 

Spencer whined and a pout formed on his lips while he he quickly took a bit of the mans cock into his warm mouth. It was too big for him to fit it all so he worked to fit as much as he could before using his dainty hand to work on the rest.

Spencer bobbed his head while pumping the rest, swirling his tongue and gagging slightly when going too far down. 

“Fuck babyboy, so pretty, so good. I’m going to cum, you’re going to swallow it okay?” Spencer nodded and went faster, desperate for the other mans cum. It didn’t take long before Derek shot a big load down Spencers throat, pulling off with a pop and some of his seed spilling from his mouth. Derek wiped the cum that dribbled down the younger mans lips and pushed it back into his mouth. “Don’t waste any of it”

Derek smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips before reaching over and turning the camera off. 

“Woah pretty boy, Looks like someone gave you a big tip” He laughed and looked over at Spencer who had his brows furrowed. 

Spencer walked over on wobbly knees to see a large donation of $160 from none other than BigH1971. Ha.


End file.
